


It Only Gets Worse

by Basil_bones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire Lance, lance in denial, were Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basil_bones/pseuds/Basil_bones
Summary: Lance was pretty sure his heart was just as dead emotionally, as it was physically.But of course, he would unironically fall for the very thing he should be avoiding.Although to be fair, it's kinda hard for a vampire to avoid a persistent and handsome werebeast.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter is pretty short, but please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction and the chapter will get longer the more the plot develops.  
> 

Living in the city isn't all that it's cracked up to be.

People always romanticize the tall buildings, the overcrowding, and all the "cute little shops". But when you decide to move away from your big cozy family in the country, to a big loud hectic city, shit gets complicated. Fast.

This morning, in particular, is a good example. Lance was startled awake from his damn near coma, due to the continuous honking and yelling outside his humble abode.  
Of course, He stupidly left his window open last night.

Looking out the aforementioned window (which actually has a nice view), Lance could see the usual teens doing the usual protest.  
Their brightly dyed hair caught everyone's eyes, and of fucking course, they had a sign that said: "honk if you disagree with sea world's animal cruelty!!!".  
Lance practically rolled his eyes out of his head.  
Now, don't get him wrong, Lance loves orcas, loves the sea and all its creatures really, but it's 8 am and He had the right to be grumpy.  
Also, newsflash, Honking isn't going to solve animal cruelty. 

Lance threw his long legs over the side of the bed and slid his smooth feet into fluffy blue slippers. Unplugging his phone, he tucked it into his pajama pocket before he finally decided to be productive.  
He lived in a decent two bedroom apartment in the city, barely scraping by on his bartending and artwork.  
The rent is super cheap, though, due to family connections, so that's a blessing. 

Lance immediately went to the kitchen and set his coffee cup on the stark white(kinda dirty, actually) counter.  
But lo and behold, when he went to get the coffee, all he got was an empty container. You see, this is the bad luck you get when you wake up at the UNGODLY hour of 8 am.  
Not that He's anything near godly, being part of the undead or some shit. 

Yeah, surprise, those vampires you heard about are actually in the "nonfiction" category.  
Lance opened the fridge door and fished out a blood bag.  
Over the years, He's learned that you can actually just stab the top of the bag with the straw, and bam, instant blood Capri sun.  
He slurped on some B positive blood and cringed. It's not bad blood, it just isn't fresh and warm blood. He'd much prefer the latter of the two, but biting people in today's society is obviously a big no-no. Not without consent and shit, at least. 

Lance finished off the bag reluctantly and tossed it into the trash.  
If he didn't need it to stay alive, He definitely wouldn't be drinking it.  
But ya know, He's been reduced to this parasitic monster and needs to literally leech off the living to survive. Lance honestly didn't know how twilight ever made this life look cool.

He went to the bathroom, brushed his pearly whites (also popping his fangs out for a clean), did the whole skin care ritual, and then made some attempt to style his hair.  
His hair was short, brown, and kinda plain, to be honest. But at least it's not like those protesting teens in the street.  
Lance didn't look anything like a classic fictional vampire, actually.  
His skin was a warm brown tone, and his cheeks were dusted with sunspots. Lance got these light freckles from being at the beach too much, which sadly isn't an option anymore with his current lifestyle. 

Contrary to popular belief, vampires can go out in broad daylight.  
Their skin is just sensitive as hell.  
Lance couldn't tell you how many sunburns he got when all this mumbo jumbo first started.  
Vampires also don't have red eyes. They have heightened eyesight and night vision, so when a light catches their eyes the right way, they will flash a bright red. Humans have this to a much lesser extent. The vampire just has the eye color they're born with. This vampire happens to be born with pretty blue eyes. 

Lance left the bathroom after one more look over and changed into some normal clothes. Since he barely got any visitors, He's fine with leaving baskets of clothes around. Clean clothes, mind you. Because he's not a complete savage. Dirty clothes immediately go in the washer.  
Lance zipped up his jacket up over his hoody and slipped a messenger bag over his head. It had his money, art supplies, Chargers, etc. A very useful man purse.  
Since he didn't have his usual morning coffee, he really had no other option but to brave the dangerous outdoors and get some. 

He snagged the apartment keys before he left, locking the door behind him.  
One can never be too careful in the city, especially with all those bright-haired hooligans hanging around.  
A short springtime walk later and lance was on the bus.  
People complain about the public traffic system but personally, he kinda liked it. You see all kinds of crazy shit.  
Lance saw a guy pole dance on one of his first rides. That man is one of the reasons Lance moved to the city in the first place, bless his hot stripper heart. 

Lance didn't have much time to reminisce about the olden days, his stop was coming up. Another good thing about the public transport, it was relatively fast.  
He stepped off the bus and immediately started putting the coffee shop address into google maps.  
Lance could follow his nose and track down the coffee scent he was very much craving, but he wasn't about to publicly make a fool of himself. Standing in place and deeply inhaling air too much and you'll make a spectacle of yourself. Lance would know. 

He followed the maps directions and found himself in front of "The Lions Cafe".  
Lance had never been here before, but hey, the reviews were good 4/5 stars.  
Lance opened the glass door and almost immediately melted upon being introduced to the heavenly aroma.  
Coffee was truly a gift from the gods. 

Speaking of gifts from the gods, Lance was pretty sure the barista was another one.  
Oh, Dios Mio, the beautiful man had looked up and smiled at him, and Lance was pretty sure he was seeing stars.  
"Welcome to the Lions cafe, how may I help you?", the man's voice was smooth and silky and Lance felt what little blood he had rushing to his face. 

"I'd like a venti latte, please" Lance grinned at the man, trying to give out a confident vibe.  
The hot barista's name was Keith, lance realized after looking at the man's tag.

"Will that be all sir?" 

"Yup" 

"And your name?" 

Lance leaned onto the counter slightly, giving Keith his award winning grin. Phase one flirting has official been activated with the quirk of his brow.

"The name's Lance" 

Keith, whose face took on a lovely shade of pink, gave the tall boy a small smile, "I'll let you know when it's done".  
Of course, the barista was the type to remain as professional as possible. No matter how flustered he may be. 

Lance pouted to himself as soon as Keith gave him his back.  
That one usually had everyone swooning for him.  
He supposed this one would be a tough nut to crack. Lance loved attention, and of course got a bit salty when he didn't get it.  
But honestly, looking at the barista, he must be used to this. Keith probably had members of both sexes hitting on him all the time.  
His skin was pale and creamy, and if that wasn't enough, his deliciously toned muscles were doing things to Lance.  
Unspeakable things.  
His silky black hair was tied up in the cutest man bun Lance had ever seen.  
Also, upon the man turning around to make his order, Lance could now, in fact, confirm, Keith was low-key thicc. 

Keith had turned around to add the latte foam when he saw Lance. Lance was still leaning against the counter, but now trying to look like he hadn't been, in fact, staring at the other man's ass.  
"So, you come here often?" Lance asked, making an attempt at basic small talk. 

Keith all but snorted, unable to stop the little upturn of his lips.  
"Well I should, I own the place" he answered smoothly, pushing the lid onto Lance's drink. 

Lance's eyes widened with his grin, it's always nice seeing people around his age being successful.  
Lance was the type to root for your happiness and wellbeing, all jealousy aside.  
"hey that's pretty cool, you're kinda young to be owning a business though right?"  
This was Lance's sly way of finding out Keith's age.  
He just hoped Keith wouldn't get offended or anything. 

Keith shrugged writing Lances name on the cup, "22 isn't that young, plus I'm co-owner with my older brother, so business is a piece of cake, really. Also, that'll be $4.15" 

Lance reached for his wallet and pulled out a 10 dollar bill and fished out 15 cents.  
"Yeah, I wouldn't say 22 is too young, we're the same age actually", Lance spoke in a polite voice, stretching the small talk as far as he could.  
When Lance handed Keith the money, their fingers grazed each other, and real sparks shocked through Lances system. 

It was like someone suddenly doused Lance with cold water. He was too distracted and dumbstruck by the man's beauty to realize the slight scent that surrounded him, but the crackling electricity Lance felt on his fingertips left no room for doubt.  
Hot barista, Keith, was a werebeast.  
Also known as the vampire's basic number one enemy.  
Well.  
Here we go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give you a pining and conflicted Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY FORGOT I EVEN UPLOADED THIS IM SO SO SO SORRY!! thank you so much for your wonderful comments! As soon as I saw them I began typing the next chapter! I'm going to try and update this weekly, but please forgive me if I'm ever late )': Also, please excuse any grammar errors and such. I write like how I talk so it can be full of swearing, dry humor, and odd pauses. I'm still trying to figure my writing style out, so please bear with me. I'm also working on making their personalities more realistic and distinct.

When Keith heard the door open he honestly didn’t expect a caramel skinned angel to grace him with his presence. He didn’t expect the room to light up around the glowing boy in front of him. His whole life, Keith scoffed at the word love. Romance was a distraction. Love was a chemical for breeding. But the blood rushing to his face and the heart threatening to leap out of his chest started to immediately put things in perspective. This could be that “love at first sight” bullshit everyone seemed to go on about. 

The man had an equally star-struck look on his face, and Keith couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips and dimpled his cheeks. However, forced his smile to lessen. He steeled his emotions and put on his professional persona. If Shiro saw him drooling over a costumer, he would scold him to high heaven and Keith has had his fair share of lectures from his dear older brother. 

Keith was proud of himself, to say the least. He managed to keep a fairly professional attitude, even with the mans clear as day flirting. Which was actually quite the feat, lemme tell ya. When Lance "introduced" himself, Keith made a mental note to remember the name. The name really fits the sun-kissed man. Keith had to fight the urge to say it out loud, and feel how the name rolled off his own tongue.  
Keith instead turned around and distracted himself by making Lance’s drink. 

He almost immediately felt Lance’s eyes on his ass and he couldn’t stop himself from swaying his hips the tiniest bit. Keith internally purred upon turning around and seeing hazy blue eyes stuck in a trance where his ass had been. The other man seemed to snap out of it and tried to play it off with some small talk. Keith honestly couldn’t believe this dork was asking an employee if he “came here often”. He did, however, appreciate the small talk, since it did give him a chance to get to know the man a little better. 

Unfortunately, business comes first. So the small talk really was small talk. Although, Keith was pleased to know they were the same age, at the very least. When Lance stretched out his hand to pay for his latte, their fingers brushed. At first, the slight contact had him purring and had the butterflies in his stomach fluttering in a rampage. But then he felt it. It was like a fire lit up his nerves and traveled through his whole body. Keith wrenched the money and his hand away from Lance’s own, the butterflies in his stomach now on fire like the rest of him. 

So Lance was apart of the undead. This beautiful Adonis in front of him was a leech and parasite to him and humanity. Keith’s blooming heart suddenly wilted. The emotion was so sudden, he quite frankly, didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Of course, this is what would happen. All those years of bitterness and ill-placed resentment for Love were coming back and biting him in the ass (or the neck in this case). 

A brown hand snatched the drink off the counter, miraculously not spilling a drop. “Keep the change!” Lance's voice squeaked out as he quite literally bolted from the shop, the bell on top of the glass door clanging viciously upon his departure. Keith stared at the door for a minute, his gaze lost. Then he looked back down at his hand. He was unscathed. The fire Lance lit in him (in more ways than one) left no evidence on his skin. He went back to staring at the door longingly. 

Fate was cruel. Everything in him screamed no. His upbringing and common sense told him to hunt Lance down and do away with him. He was an evil creature of darkness. A plague that his kind fought to cleanse. 

But holy shit. The man glowed like he was the god damn sun itself. How could a creature of darkness do that? Keith couldn’t quite wrap his brain around Lance being an evil parasite. He just couldn’t fathom it. Keith had learned a long time ago to trust his gut instincts. But now, he wasn’t so sure. 

Keith needed to talk to Shiro. 

After hours of forcing smiles and struggling to keep himself in a friendly mood, his shift from hell was finally over. He cleaned the place up and shut everything down before finally locking the front door and exiting out the back door (which he also locked). Keith immediately spotted his prized possession in the empty employee parking lot. He sighed as he slid into the seat of his precious motorcycle. The motorcycle was painted a bright and fierce red which is how he came up with the oh so creative name, Red. Keith had already been roasted on it multiple times but he didn't really care. He liked to keep things simple and short. 

Keith sent Shiro a quick text telling him he was on his way home before donning his leather fingerless gloves. They helped with his grip, of course, it’s not like he only wore them to look cool or anything. He bought them strictly for practical purposes. He started Red up and soon he was riding through the city, the lights blurring together beautifully as he sped home. 

It was around midnight when he finally made it home. He walked through the door, immediately kicking his boots off and letting his hair down. He had to have his hair up for sanitary purposes at the cafe, but the tension on his head gave him a headache. 

Shiro was waiting for him in the living room, the nightly news was playing on the tv. Said man glanced up at Keith’s arrival, and he smiled at him in greeting.  
“How was the shop today?” Shiro asked absentmindedly, watching some news story about a kid getting mugged. Keith walked over and collapsed on the couch next to the recliner Shiro currently occupied. 

Keith sighed before answering, his voice muffled by the couch cushion, “Business was good, we had a fairly steady stream of customers. Lots of good tippers and compliments, as usual.” Shiro nodded, and hummed in recognition, taking a sip of his tea. Keith lifted his head and sniffed the air a bit. Chamomile tea. Shiro usually drank the tea when he couldn’t sleep, or when he needed to calm down. Judging by the way Shiro’s form melted into the comfy chair, he’d say it was working. 

Keith breathed in and breathed out. He never really got the hang of expressing his emotions properly. He mulled over the right words to say for a minute, everything he thought was poorly worded and suspicious. He couldn’t lie and say he was “asking for a friend”, he couldn’t beat around the bush. There’s no way he could slyly get answers out of Shiro, his brother was too sharp for that and he’d be caught immediately. 

Might as well just get it out there.  
“IthinkIfellinlovewithavampire.” Keith finally blurted out breaking the silence.  
He really did keep things simple and short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just made my tumblr account today, so please check it out and follow if you'd like <3 I'll be putting my own art and any fanart if anyone wants to make some ((: I need people to follow, so I'll more than likely follow back.  
> https://mootcrow.tumblr.com/  
> I also just posted some were! Keith art (eye emoji)  
> I love love loveeeee reading your comments, so please, don't be shy (:

**Author's Note:**

> this has been floating around in my drafts for a couple months and I decided it was time to bring the story to fruition, or at least make an attempt to. Your comments will probably determine how fast I update, I'm naturally pretty slow but I'm hoping the comments will motivate me. The next chapter will probably in Keiths POV and hopefully a bit longer.


End file.
